Green With Evil
by ninjanicktf
Summary: The Power Rangers are always prepared to fight evil monsters, high school, and what ever life puts them though. one thing they were not prepared for was an evil power ranger!
1. Prologue

**NOTE: this is a sequel to come together. You might want to read that first, even though it's kinda unnecessary.**

The megazord was in trouble. The monster was able to knock it down.

"NOW I WILL END YOU!" the monster shouted. The megazord got up.

"We need the power sword! Now!" the power sword went into the megazords hand. The megazord hit the monster in his weak spot.

"OH NO! MY STREAGH!" the monster shouted. The megazord waved his sword in the air. Lighting shot the sword.

"Mommy" the monster said.

"FINAL STRIKE!" all of the rangers shouted. They slashed the monster, who then fell over and blew up. The rangers were happy about their new victory, but Rita was not.

"I can't believe it! I lost the rangers AGAIN!" she then kicked a chair next to her. She sat down. Finster, goldar, bammbo, sqwat and Scorpina came in.

"What's wrong my majesty?" finster asked.

"I lost the rangers again! Fifty monster I threw at them, and they deafeatd everyone!" Rita said as she was about to start crying.

"Well, I have a monster that can frezz tea-"

"NO!" Rita shouted. "What's the point?"

"You know, I bet if you had a ranger of your own, you would be able to beat the power rangers!" squatt said.

"Shut up, sqatt" Scorpina said. "That's one of the dumbest ideas I ever heard"

"No wait, that's a perfect idea!" Rita shouted. She got up. She walked into a room.

"Uh, Rita, how on the moon would you ever make a new ra-" Rita pulled out something.

"Is that a power coin?!" baboo said in shock.

"Yes! I stole this from zordon years ago! This could help me destroy the power rangers!" Rita said.

"Wait, you've had that coin for a few years now and you're just NOW deciding to use it?!" Scorpina said.

"Don't mock the queen!" Goldar said. Scorpina just rolled her eyes.

"Now all I need is someone to give it to"

…

Angel grove high. Tommy and Jason are having a sparring mach. They were fighting for a while when tommy won.

"Wow tommy, you're the only person who can beat Jason at sparring!" Zack said.

"Thanks Zack, it was no sweat" Tommy said.

"Hey, good match, Tommy" Jason said. Tommy walked off. He saw Kim at her locker when bulk and skull arrived.

"Hey Kim" skull said.

"What do you two want?" Kim asked.

"I just wanna know if you wanna go out?" Skull said.

"No. I'd rather go out with Jabba the hut than you"

"That's hurtful!" bulk said.

"Listen bulk, I have 99 problems, but a boyfriend's not one" Kim said. Bulk and skull got closer.

"Oh you're gonna go out with one of us!" bulk said.

"Hey, she said leave her alone" Tommy said.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make us?" skull said. Tommy punched in front of them (not hitting them, but making sure they got the point) and jump kicked in front of them.

"On second thought, there a girl who looks like a ten over there!" bulk said. Bulk and skull ran away from Tommy.

"Wow" Kim said. "Thank you"

"No problem" Tommy said he then walked away.

_What a man._ Kim thought. Meanwhile at the moon palace, Rita sees everything that has happened.

"Oh my! I think we found our new ranger!" Rita said.

"The fatty? I don't think he will be good against the rangers" scorpina said.

"NOT HIM, the one in the green shirt! Tommy! He's perfect!" Rita then laughed.


	2. Destruction

Tommy was walking down the street after school. It was just a normal day for him. He was humming happy when a few putties attacked him. He looked around, wondering what to do. Then he wondered what was happening. He fought the putties and defeated them all. They just vanished. He looked at his deer lake water bottle.

"What do they put in these things?" he asked. Then the skies went dark, and on top of a building Rita comes out of nowhere.

"Tommy, I have chosen you as my green ranger!" Rita said.

"What is going on?!" he shouted. Rita then zapped him with her wand. When he came to, he was in some strange dimension.

"Where am I?" he asked. Rita and her gang were all looking at him.

"Ooh, he's kinda cute!" scorpina said.

"He's an excellent choice, my empress!" Goldar said. Rita then started to put a spell. Tommy clutched his head.

"MAKE IT STOP!" he shouted. He then opened his eyes. He put his hands down.

"How may I serve my empress?" Tommy said.

"It worked!" Rita said with joy. "You are my new green ranger" she gave him a power coin.

"You must go down to earh and destroy the power rangers!"

"But how will I find them?" Tommy said.

"Your friends are the power rangers! Jason, the red ranger, Billy, the blue ranger, Zack, the black ranger, Trini, the yellow ranger, and Kimberly, the pink ranger. Use the power coin I gave you, AND MORPH INTO THE GREEN RANGER!"

"To the rise of my epriess! And to the fall of the power rangers!" Tommy said as he morphed.

…

The rangers were having a little picnic. There were lots of nice foods, just wating to be eaten. Before the ranger could start eating, their commucators went off.

"Yes Zordon?" Jason said.

"Jason, Rita is holding several people hostage two miles north of your location. See that you can get there"

"Right away Zordon!" Jason said. "Come on guys" the green ranger was watching from behind a tree.

"Enjoy Zordon all you can, rangers" he then laughed and teleported away.

…

"Zordon, are you sure this is a good idea?" Alpha asked when Zordon told him to take a stasis nap.

"We must save our energy, Alpha" Zordon said.

"But Zordon, what happens when someone manages to break into the command center?" Alpha said.

"No one can enter the command center without a power coin" Zordon said.

"Okay" Alpha said. He then started taking his stasis nap. So did Zordon. What they failed to realize was that someone managed to sneak in. he put a virus on Alpha, causing him to short out.

"Sweet dreams, tin head" he said. He then went towards Zordon's control panel. He opened it up and saw the wires. That was when Zordon woke up.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?!" Zordon said. "Only those who have a power coin can enter!"

"Guess what, I have one!" he said as he held up the power coin.

"No way, I thought the last power coin was destroyed!" Zordon said.

"You were wrong. Rita stole it years ago. She just finally found someone to give it too" he said. Zordon then noticed something.

"Tommy, you mustn't do this!" Tommy planted a bomb in the wires.

"Too late, old man!" Tommy then laughed. "If you excuse me, I have other arrangements with the power rangers" he then teleported. The bomb had ten seconds left.

"TOMMY! NOOOOOOO-" the bomb then blew up.

"That's it for phase one" Tommy said. He then walked away.


	3. The Fight

**sorry for the dealay, I started writing this chapter as soon as I was done with the last one, but I didn't get around to finshing it until now. regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

There was a monster right before a bunch of people. He was about to attack when the rangers showed up. The monster babbled something, but the ranger couldn't figure out what the heck he was saying.

"What did he say?" Kim asked. Billy shrugged. They just assumed it was something like "you won't stop me!"

"Alright Swedish chef, were taking you down!" Jason shouted. The monster babbled some more and threw a few knives at the rangers. The rangers dodged them. They then hit the monster at the same time. They then formed the power cannon.

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER AX!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted as he attached it to the power cannon. The monster babbled even more.

"FIRE!" all of the rangers shouted. They shot it toward the monster. The monster then fell over and blew up.

"Okay, now that's over, I'm gonna go down to the bea-"

"Something's off" Billy said, interrupting Zack.

"What do you mean Billy?" Trini asked.

"That monster was too easy. It's almost like it was a distraction" Billy said.

"Okay, if was a distraction, what was it a distraction from?" Zack asked. The green ranger then hit Zack in the back.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"Your worst nightmare!" Tommy said as he grabbed Zack's ax and hit both Kimberly and Trini with it. Billy tied to use his lance but the green ranger stopped it with his wrists. He then pushed Billy back. Kim got up and tried to shoot Tommy, but tommy jumped out of the way and kicked her in the ribs. Kim got up while holding her side.

"Who is this guy?!" Kim asked. Tommy walked up to her. He grabbed her arm, which ticked her off.

"Let go!" She shouted. Jason came up to tommy.

"you think your so tuff? Take on me!" Jason said.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Tommy shouted as he threw a rock at Jason. Jason fell over, and the rangers were almost finished. Jason got back up and fought tommy with what was left of his strength. Jason was winning for a little while, but soon got his butt kicked by Tommy.

"Jason!" Trini shouted, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine!" Jason said. Tommy walked closer and used a hadoken (I might have misspelled that) to knock all of the power rangers off their feet.

"Now I will finish you!" Tommy said. Jason grabbed his blaster and shot at tommy's feet, knocking him down.

"zordon, teleport us out of here!" Zack shouted into his commucateor. Nothing happened.

"Zordon?" Billy asked again. He didn't get anything, and assumed something was wrong.

"Let's get out of here" Kim said as she ran away. The other rangers fallowed as tommy got up; much to the latter's anger.

"Crap" tommy said as he saw the rangers were gone. "Don't think we won't cross paths again" they ran a good distance from tommy, until they were soon out of breath and tried.

"Who was that guy?!" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but he was strong!" Jason said.

"I wonder why zordon didn't answer us when we asked for help" Billy asked. They then had thought-The command center. They ran to the command center's location only to see it in ruins.

"What happened here?" Kim asked as she went through the ruble.

"A bomb, by the looks of it" Billy said. Jason saw alpha, who was deactivated. Billy saw him too, and pulled out a flash drive, causing alpha to reactivate.

"DIE INTRUDER!" he shouted right before he noticed he was with the rangers. "oh"

"alpha, who did this?" Jason asked.

"I can't remember, all I remember was that someone put a virus in me from behind, an then I cranberry" Alpha said, with part of the virus still in his hard drive.

"I bet that green ranger guy did this" Zack said.

"It's going to take weeks to repair all of this!" Billy said. He then noticed something: Zordon was not in his tube. The other ranger noticed it too, and wondered what happened.

"What happened to zordon?" Kim asked.

"I think his connection with our detention was cut when the bomb blew up!" Alpha said before going AY YI YI YI YI YI!

"So there's nothing we can do?" trini asked.

"Billy can help me repair the command center" Alpha said. "But other than that, I'm afraid not"

"So now we're on our own" Jason said. Alpha nodded with a sad sigh.


End file.
